My Lovely Dragon
by mina-haruki ELF
Summary: Tao, namja 17 tahun yang sangat menyukai boneka. Suatu hari, ia membeli boneka naga yang besar dan lucu. Karena Tao menyukai hal-hal yang imut, ia membelinya. Tanpa sepengetahuannya, boneka naga yang dibeli Tao menjelma menjadi manusia sepertinya. Dan saat Tao melihatnya, ia mengaku bahwa ia adalah boneka naga yang dibeli Tao tadi ? TaoRis FF :) Hope u like it
1. Chapter 1

Ini ff terinspirasi waktu Soo lg ngengayalin gimana rasanya kalau punya boneka yang sangat disayangi bisa menjelma menjadi manusia. Makanya, kubuatlah cerita ini. Mianhae kalau ad typo, gaje, atao yang lain-lainnya ya... Masih amatiran..sih.. hehe...

**Happy Reading All~**

**My Lovely Dragon**

**Chapter 1**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Seorang namja berambut hitam kelam dengan kantung mata dan tinggi tengah berjalan sambil bersenandung. Ia memakai seragam sekolah, tas di satu bahunya dan beberapa buku di tangannya yang ditekuk di depan dada. Gantungan tasnya berupa boneka panda kecil yang ikut berbunyi seraya dia melangkahkan kaki. Dia berjalan menyusuri lorong pemisah senior high school dan junior high school yang besar itu dengan senyum manis yang ia singgungkan sejak tadi. Beberapa siswa siswi yang mengenalnya menyapanya dan dibalasnya dengan hangat dan ramah.

Hingga saat dirinya berada di ujung lorong, seseorang berlari menghampirinya dan menyerukan namanya. "Huang Zi Tao...! Ni Hao~", serunya menepuk punggung namja itu cukup kuat.

Namja bermata panda bernama Huang Zi Tao itu berbalik dan mengerucutkan bibirnya. Ia menghadap orang yang menepuk punggungnya. "Luhan-ge... itu sakit~", gerutunya imut. Orang yang menepuk punggung Zi Tao, Luhan itu terkekeh pelan. "Maaf, kau tak apa-apa, kan Taozi?", ucapnya.

Luhan yang lebih pendek dari Zi Tao itu menepuk-nepuk bahu Tao. Zi Tao hanya mengangguk, kembali tersenyum riang. "Aku baru saja akan menemui gege, ternyata gege sudah duluan," ucap Zi Tao.

Xi Luhan, baby face little deer itu tertawa kecil. Dan mereka pun berjalan beriringan keluar dari sekolah dan menuju tempat parkir di mana Luhan memarkir motornya. Xi Luhan dan Huang Zi Tao adalah teman bermain sejak kecil. Rumah mereka hanya beda beberapa blok dan kedua orang tua mereka juga dekat dari dulu. Mereka masuk sekolah yang sama meski beda dua tahun.

Namun, Luhan terlihat lebih muda dari Tao. Hal itu membuat banyak orang salah sangka. Juga tinggi Tao yang jauh lebih tinggi dari Luhan Perbedaan terbesar mereka adalah, jika Luhan sudah sangat dewasa dan mandiri, makan Zi Tao masih seperti anak kecil. Anak kecil yang sangat menyukai boneka sampai memiliki tiga lemari big size yang isinya hanya boneka dari berbagai ukuran.

"Luhan-ge, temani aku aku ke toko boneka, dong~ Ada boneka yang ingin kubeli," bujuk Tao dengan manisnya. Luhan yang mendengar itu hanya bisa speechless. Ia menatap datar Tao. "Lagi? Seperti biasa?", tanyanya malas. Jujur, sebenarnya ia sudah bosan sejak dulu selalu seperti ini.

"Umh." Tao menganggukkan kepalanya mantap dengan matanya yang berbinar-binar. Tapi, sepertinya tidak bagi Tao yang masih tergila-gila dengan boneka.

Luhan menghela nafas berat dan pasrah. "Arra... Kita pergi sekarang," ujarnya. Dan Tao pun kegirangan Luhan menerima ajakannya. Mereka pun meninggalkan daerah sekolah dan menuju toko boneka langganan Tao.

.

.

**-My Lovely Dragon-**

.

.

"Tao...! Cepat sedikit. Sebentar lagi hujan dan aku lupa membawa jas!", seru Luhan menatap Tao yang masih sibuk memilih boneka. Sementara ia cemas hujan turun dengan deras karena melihat langit yang gelap.

"Sebentar, _ge_~ Menurutmu, lebih menarik warna hitam atau merah, atau belang, Luhan-_ge_?", tanya Tao pada Luhan sambil menunjukkan boneka naga yang bisa dibilang cukup besar karena bisa dipeluk sebagai guling.

Luhan menatap boneka naga yang ditunjukkan Tao. "Yang merah saja. Naga merah lebih jelas kalau sedang gelap," jawab Luhan sambil menarik boneka naga merah dari rak boneka tersebut. Tao mengangguk. "Baiklah, aku ambil yang merah," ucapnya segera menuju kasir.

"25.000 _yuan_," ucap pelayan kasir. Tao menyerahkan uangnya dan mengambil boneka yang sudah dibungkus dengan kantong plastik. Mereka berdua pun meninggalkan toko tersebut lalu mengantar Tao pulang ke rumahnya.

"_Xie xie ge. Bye~"_, ujar Tao saat sudah diantar ke rumahnya. Luhan mengangguk kemudian melambai dan kembali berjalan meninggalkan rumah Tao. Tao pun masuk ke rumahnya yang bisa dibilang cukup besar yang sedang tak ada seorang pun di sana selain dirinya dan boneka naga besar yang dibelinya tadi.

"Huah.. papa dan mama pasti pulang malam lagi~ Aku bosan...", gerutunya. Tao masuk ke kamarnya yang di lantai dua dan mendapati sebuah memo dari kedua orang tuanya di atas meja belajarnya.

"_Tao sayang, Mama dan Papa tak bisa pulang hari ini. Lusa kami kembali. Makan dengan benar dan kau boleh meminta temanmu menemanimu. Makanan sudah Mama siapkan. Kamu bisa menghangatkannya bukan sayang? Jaga diri ya, sayang~ Dari : Mama dan Papa tercinta."_

Tao menghela nafas. "Haah... lagi-lagi karena pekerjaan... Aku merindukan kalian, Mama.. Papa..." Tao menghempaskan tasnya di atas kursi meja belajarnya dan membuka bungkusan boneka naga tadi. Orang tua Tao adalah seorang photografer yang sibuk untuk sesi pemotretan para artis. Tak aneh jika mereka bisa sampai larut dan menginap di tempat kerja.

Tao merebahkan dirinya di atas kasur sambil memeluk boneka naga tadi dengan erat. Bulunya berwarna merah darah dan sangat lembut. Kumis dan tanduknya pun lembut karena terbuat dari kain fanel.

"Hah... untung besok hari Sabtu dan sekolah libur. Aku bisa meminta Luhan-_ge_ dan Xiumin _hyung_ kemari besok. Aku ngantuk sekali...", gumamnya sambil menutup matanya. Ia masih memeluk boneka tadi. Sejenak, ia membuka matanya dan memperhatikan boneka yang dibelinya tadi. Rambut hitam kelam Tao sedikit teracak karena kepalanya bersandar pada bantalnya. Dan ia masih belum melepaskan seragam sekolahnya sama sekali.

"_Bulunya indah... Merah terang. Iris matanya pun berwarna merah terang dan menghanyutkan. Kau indah sekali, naga... Kuberi kau nama Li Jia Heng, atau... Kris? Kedua namanya bagus. Baiklah, nama Chinamu Li Jia Heng dan panggilanmu Kris! Ni Hao, Kris~", _ucap Tao dalam hati sambil mengeratkan pelukannya pada naga sebelum menuju dalam mimpinya karena rasa kantuk yang melandanya. Mencium sekilas boneka tadi sebelum benar-benar tertidur.

.

.

**-My Lovely Dragon-**

.

.

CTAAR! Tao terbangun dari tidurnya saat mendengar petir yang sangat keras dari luar. Jendela kamarnya yang terbuka membuat angin kencang beserta hujan yang sangat deras memercik masuk dan membuat kertas yang berada di kamar Tao berterbangan.

"Huwaa! Petirr..! Aku takuut!", serunya saat sadar apa yang sedang terjadi. Boneka naga yang dibelinya tak dihiraukannya yang tak sengaja terjatuh saat ia mengubah posisi tidurnya. Kini Tao meringkuk di dalam selimutnya sambil gemetaran.

SPLASH. Whuut!

Lampu mati seketika. Listrik sepertinya padam karena tersambar petir tadi. "Huaaa! Mati lampuu! Huee... jangan mati! Aku takut gelaapp~~ hiks.. Kenapa harus disaat seperti ini, sih!? Aku takuut...hiks...", isak Tao di balik selimutnya.

Ia sangat takut gelap dan hujan deras yang disertai petir dan kilat seperti ini, karena menurutnya itu sangat horror dan bisa saja sesuatu muncul. Itu yang ia takutkan. Tanpa sepengetahuan Tao, seorang _namja_ tinggi berambut blonde dan iris mata yang merah terang menghampirinya dan memeluknya dari balik selimutnya.

Tao merasakan sesuatu yang hangat memeluknya. Karena sangat kaget, ia langsung menghempaskan selimutkan dan langsung berdiri. "AAA! Apa itu!?", teriaknya. Matanya tertuju pada _namja_ tinggi blonde yang tadi memeluknya dari balik selimut.

Sorot matanya berubah takut. "Si—siapa kau!? Dari mana kau...!?", ucapnya terbata-bata. _Namja_ berwajah cool calm itu berbalik menuju jendela yang terbuka itu dan menutupnya supaya suara petir dan air hujan tidak masuk lebih banyak. Ia pun kembali menuju kasur Tao.

Tao tersentak dan berniat kembali mengurung diri. Tapi, sebuah lengan menahannya dan membuat Tao meronta dan tak berani menatap namja yang sangat asing itu.

"Hua! Le—lepaskan aku! Siapa kau!?", serunya sambil berusaha melepaskan genggaman tangannya dari _namj_a itu. Namun karena kekuatan _namja_ itu lebih kuat, Tao tak bisa apa-apa. Sebuah suara tenang memanggilnya.

"Tao, tenang. Aku tak akan melukaimu. Percayalah dan tatap mataku," ucapnya. Tao berhenti meronta dan meski takut, ia memberanikan diri menatap mata _namja_ itu. Tao seketika membeku. Iris mata yang berwarna merah terang seperti darah itu seolah menelannya dan terhanyut kedalamnya. Melupakan segala suasana menakutkan di luar.

"_Ada apa denganku? Rasanya... aku mengenal tatapan itu..."_ Tao masih menatap mata itu tanpa berkedip. Tanpa disadarinya, _namja_ itu melepas genggamannya lalu memeluk Tao dengan lembut. Ia duduk di hadapan Tao dan mengelus pelan punggung Tao yang tegap itu.

Tao tersadar dari lamunannya kemudian mendorong _namja _asing itu dari pelukannya. Mukanya memerah. "Si—siapa kau?", tanya Tao takut.

_Namja_ itu menatap Tao intens. "Menurutmu, aku siapa?", ucapnya balik bertanya. Tao mengerutkan keningnya. Ia kemudian mencari-cari naga yang tadi di pelukannya. Tak menemukannya, ia kembali menatap mata _namja_ blonde itu. Mata membelalak.

"Ka—kau... Kris..? Nagaku..?", ucapnya ragu sambil menunjuk ke arah wajah _namja_ itu. Namja itu tersenyum tipis, namun terlihat sangat hangat dan tampan. "Benar... Aku nagamu, Tao. Naga yang kau beli bersama sahabatmu, Luhan tadi," ucapnya jelas.

Tao tersentak. "M—MWO!?"

Namja yang bernama Kris sekaligus boneka naga yang dibeli Tao tadi hanya tersenyum misterius, atau lebih tepatnya seringaian. Melihat reaksi Tao, sang _baby_ panda yang terkejut memandangnya aneh, sekaligus tak percaya...

.

.

_**To Be Continued...**_

.

.


	2. Chapter 2

**My Lovely Dragon**

**Chapter 2 **

**Cast : Huang Zi Tao, Li Jia Heng / Kris**

**Genre : Romance**

**Rating : T +**

**Disclaimer : All story is Mine, but the casts are belong to theyself.**

**Note : Don't Like Don't Read. NO Flame, NO Bash, NO Plagiator, please ^^**

**Happy Reading~**

**.**

**.**

**.**

"_Mw—Mwo_!?", Tao sangat terkejut dengan ucapan sang boneka naga miliknya, Kris yang tiba-tiba menjelma menjadi seorang manusia.

Dan, yang paling penting, Tao baru sadar kalau boneka naga itu... _naked_! Kris, sang boneka naga itu tak memakai apapun sehingga Tao bisa melihat tubuh Kris yang seksi dan terbentuk dengan sempurna. Kulit putih nan mulus tanpa cacat sedikitpun itu membuat Tao setidaknya terangsang...

**GLUP.**

Tao menelan ludahnya dengan susah payah. Ia melupakan hujan deras yang mengguyur dengan petir dan kilat tersebut bersamaan dengan gelapnya ruangan tanpa cahaya karena listrik yang mati.

Seolah tertelan oleh iris mata Kris yang berwarna merah terang, Tao tak merasakan takut sama sekali saat kegelapan bersamanya. Ia berdecak kagum atas indahnya wajah Kris yang terpahat sempurnya. Sekali lagi, iris mata Kris membuat Tao tak berkutik sama sekali.

Kris masih tersenyum misterius. Tao tersadar dari lamunannya saat kilat menyambar dengan keras. Ia langsung menutupi wajahnya dengan selimut tadi. Nyaris saja, Tao akan melihat 'benda pribadi' milik Kris kalau ia tak segera menutupi wajahnya.

"_Ya_, bisakah kau tidak menatapku seperti itu? Aku gugup...", ucap Tao lemah. Kris menunjukkan ekspresi bingung.

"_Waeyo_? Bukankah sebelumnya kau memelukku dengan erat saat aku seperti ini. Kenapa sekarang kau tak mau memelukku?", jawabnya bingung. Wajahnya masih datar dan suara _husky_ miliknya membuat Tao merinding. "_Ke—keuge_..."

Kris, sang boneka naga Tao masih diam menunggu jawaban sang pemiliknya, Huang Zi Tao. Ia bahkan tak sadar kenapa sang pemilik tak mau memandangnya. Tentu saja karena dia adalah seorang boneka... BONEKA.

Tentu saja ia tidak tahu kalau ia sedang dalam kondisi telanjang yang membuat Tao terangsang karena sangat terkejut. Tao semakin bingung harus berkata apa.

**CTAAR!**

Halilintar menyambar dengan keras membuat jendela yang tertutup oleh Kris memantulkan sambaran petir tersebut. Tao yang pada dasarnya takut dengan petir, terkesiap dan menghambur ke pelukan sang boneka yang menjelma menjadi manusia tersebut.

"AAHH! Petir!", seru Tao berlari ke pelukan Kris, yang memandangnya aneh.

Ada perasaan yang ganjil saat Tao memeluk Kris. Kris senang karena dipeluk oleh sang pemilik yang baginya sangat imut tersebut, tapi Tao memeluknya begitu erat karena ketakutan sehingga tubuh Kris yang tidak dilapisi sehelai benang pun itu menempel dengan tubuh Tao yang masih memakai seragam sekolahnya. Rasa hangat menjalar ke seluruh Tao saat ia memeluk Kris yang hangat.

"Huwe... aku takut...", lirih Tao dalam pelukan Kris yang masih naked.

Kris menatap Tao sejenak, melihat sang pemilik ketakutan, ia memeluk Tao erat. Sangat erat. Tao bahkan kaget dan mencoba melepas pelukan Kris. Namun, Kris sepertinya lebih kuat, sehingga Tao tak bisa melepaskan pelukannya.

"Kr—Kris... lepaskan aku. Aku sudah tak apa," ucap Tao pelan. Kris langsung melepaskan pelukannya dan menatap Tao dengan senyumannya yang mematikan.

Muka Tao memerah saat melihat senyuma Kris yang sangat menawan, meski gelap. Tao yakin, saat lampu hidup, senyumannya pasti lebih mematikan.

Tao baru ingat kalau Kris masih _naked_. Mukanya memerah seperti apel sekarang. Ia memang takut gelap, tapi entah apa karena Kris, ia sejenak melupakannya dan beranjak dari kasurnya.

Dengan gugup ia berdiri dan mulai melangkah keluar dari kamarnya. "Tu—tunggu di sini sebentar! Jangan kemana-mana!", seru Tao pada Kris sebelum menutup pintu kamarnya.

Kris hanya diam memandang sang pemilik meninggalkannya. "Ada apa dengan Tao?", tanyanya pada diri sendiri. Tentu saja ia diam karena tak bisa melakukan apapun. Tak bisa apa-apa karena ia memang sebuah boneka yang tiba-tiba menjelma menjadi manusia, dan tak mengerti apapun selain hal yang pernah di lakukan Tao padanya seperti pelukan dan... ciuman singkat.

Tao kembali dengan membawa setelan baju milik ayahnya. Melihat ke arah Kris yang masih setia seperti ucapan Tao sebelumnya. Mukanya masih merah. Ia melangkah ke ranjangnya yang diduduki oleh Kris, menunjukkan pakaian yang dibawanya di hadapan Kris yang heran.

"Pa—pakai ini. Meski kau aslinya boneka, tapi sekarang kau manusia sepertiku. Cepat pakai...," ucap Tao memejamkan matanya. Tak ingin melihat tubuh Kris yang mulus meski tak jelas karena gelap. Ingat, masih mati lampu.

Kris hanya diam memperhatikan pakaian yang dibawa Tao.

"Bagaimana cara memakainya?", tanya _Kris innocent_.

Tao membulatkan matanya. "Huh? Kau tak tahu? Lalu, bagaimana caranya..."

"Aku hanya melakukan apa yang kau lakukan padaku. Selain itu, aku tak bisa melakukannya sendiri. Aku masih dalam tahap belajar," ucap Kris tiba-tiba.

Hah? Boneka pun butuh belajar?

"He? Jadi... maksudmu.."

"Aku hanya bisa melakukan apa yang kau lakukan dan kau ajarkan padaku. Selain itu, tidak ada yang bisa kulakukan. Kau harus mengajariku, Tao," kata Kris dengan datar, menghiraukan Tao yang kaget setengah mati.

"_Mwo_? Berati..." "Kau harus memakaikannya padaku, Tao," ucap Kris dengan tenang. Tao kelalapan. Memakaikannya? Sama saja dengan menyuruh Tao melihat 'pribadi' milik Kris, boneka naganya.

Tapi, akhirnya Tao melakukannya juga. Denagn muka seperti kepiting rebus, Tao mulai dari memakaikan baju dan celananya. Termasuk _underwear_. Sungguh, Tao berusaha setenang mungkin saat memakaikan Kris. Ia bisa melihat 'pribadi' Kris yang besar dan tubuhnya yang ramping.

Mukanya memerah dan menahan nafasnya. Setelah selesai, ia menundukkan kepalanya, tak berani memandang Kris. Ia memakaikan Kris pakaian milik ayahnya dan itu pun sangat cocok di tubuh Kris. Tao bahkan sampai dibuat kagum. Padahal itu hanya setelan pakaian casual yang biasa di pakai sehari-hari.

Sesaat, ia mengalihkan pandangannya.

"Kris..."

"Hmm?"

"Kau sudah mengerti, kan?", tanya Tao ragu. Ia masih tak berani menatap Kris, meski Kris adalah bonekanya.

"Iya. Lain kali aku akan memakainya sendiri. Daripada itu, Tao... Kau takut gelap?", ucap Kris pada Tao.

Tao tersentak dan tak tahu harus menjawab apa pertanyaan yang dilontarkan Kris. Ia mengangguk pelan. Rasanya malu sekali saat sang boneka mengetahuinya...

Kris berjalan dan memeluk Tao erat sekali lagi. Tao tersentak.

"Kris, apa yang kau lakukan?"

"Hmm? Bukankah ini yang kau lakukan padaku agar tak merasa ketakukan. Seperti tadi. Kupikir ini bisa membuatmu lebih ringan," jawabnya ringan.

Tao membulatkan matanya. Benarkah dia sebuah boneka? Tak kelihatan seperti itu, mengingat ia begitu pandai dalam memahami dan mengingat. "_Eoh_. Kau benar... Ini membuatku lebih ringan. _Gomawo_...", ucap Tao membalas pelukan Kris, sang boneka naga.

Meski ia sebuah boneka, saat menjadi seorang manusia, siapa yang percaya kalau ia sebuah boneka naga yang menggemaskan? Tao bahkan tak percaya. Tapi, saat mengetahuinya, entah kenapa ia merasa beruntung dan membiarkannya. Mengajarinya banyak hal agar ia bisa menjadi manusia seutuhnya, dan tak bertingkah aneh.

"_Aku beruntung dan tak menyesal sudah membelimu saat itu, Kris Meski aku tak tahu sampai kapan kau akan seperti ini dan kembali menjadi boneka naga yang lucu,"_ batin Tao saat memeluk Kris yang sangat hangat, seperti bulu-bulunya yang hangat. Senyuman Tao tak lepas dari wajahnya.

**PATS.**

Lampu kembali menyala. Tao membuka matanya. Ia melepaskan pelukan Kris dan menatapnya hangat. Begitu juga Kris. Hujan di luar sudah mereda dan tak terdengar suara petir lagi.

"Bagaimana Tao? Kau merasa tenang?", tanya Kris.

"Umh.. _Gomawo, Kris_." Tao terlhat berpikir keras.

"Kris... ada yang ingin kutanyakan. Kau... apa kau bisa kembali menjadi boneka?", tanya Tao takut-takut. Jujur, ia sendiri takut mendengar jawaban Kris, namun ia harus mengetahuinya.

Kris memasang datarnya. "Aku bisa kembali menjadi boneka dengan satu cara," ucapnya datar.

Tao membulatkan matanya "_Mwo_? Bagaimana caranya?", tanya Tao heran.

"Caranya sama saat kau menjadikanku manusia. Dengan menciumku atau aku yang menciummu, aku bisa kembali menjadi boneka dan begitu seterusnya," jelas Kris dengan tenangnya.

Tao yang mendengarnya langsung blushing. "_Mworagu_!? Menciummu untuk menjadikanmu kembali jadi boneka!?", seru Tao.

Kris mengangguk polos. "Ya. Apa itu masalah untukmu, Tao?", tanya Kris. Tao membulatkan matanya. "_Jeongmalyo_? Hanya itu caranya supaya kau bisa kembali jadi boneka maupun manusia?", tanya Tao tak percaya.

"Eoh. Hanya itu caranya. Tadi bukankah kau sudah melakukannya? Mencium—"

"_Arraseo! Geumanhae_!", seru Tao membungkam mulut Kris dengan kedua tangannya.

Kris lebih tinggi dari Tao, makanya Tao harus mendongakkan kepalanya. Saat itu juga, Tao merasa sangat malu. Ia sudah biasa mencium bonekanya sendiri. Tapi, ini boneka yang bisa menjelma menjadi manusia! Bagaimana Tao bisa melakukannya semudah mencium boneka ? Tentu saja itu masalah...

.

.

**-My Lovely Dragon-**

**.**

.

Tao dan Kris tengah makan malam bersama di ruang makan rumah Tao yang bisa dibilang sangat besar dan mewah. Mereka duduk berhadapan tanpa mengucapkan sepatah kata pun. Hening.

"Kris, kau bisa menggunakan alat makan, tidak?", tanya Tao memecah keheningan. Memandang Kris ragu. "Aku tidak bisa," kata Kris datar. Ia melihat peralatan makanan yang disiapkan Tao dengan tatapan kosong.

Terlihat Tao menghela nafas. _'Hah...beginikah rasanya mengajari anak? Bedanya, ini anak yang sudah besar, bahkan mungkin lebih tua dariku~'_, batin Tao.

Tao memindahkan makanannya dan berpindah duduk di sebelah Kris. Kris menatap Tao datar. Tao mulai menjelaskan cara makan yang benar. Ia mengambil sendok garpu yang terbuat dari aluminium tersebut.

"Begini... ambil sendok ini dan pegang di tangan kanan. Garpu yang lancip, di tangan kiri," mulai Tao memperagakannya dan membenarkan posisi tangan Kris yang masih asing.

"Luruskan punggungmu. Dan jangan terlalu jauh dengan meja makan saat kau duduk. Usahakan jarak antara tubuh dan meja makan satu kepalan tangan," Tao menjelaskannya dengan sabar. Kris hanya mengikutinya. Sebagai proses menjadi manusia yang sempurna, ia masih jauh dari itu. Ia harus mendengarkan semua yang diajarkan.

"Lalu... sendok ini kau pakai untuk mengambil makanan seperti ini," Tao memperagakan cara menyendok makanan dengan benar. Makanan yang mereka makan itu nasi goreng, maka gampang saja memperagakannya. Kris pun mengikutinya tanpa berkata apa-apa.

"Tangan kiri kau pakai untuk meratakan makanan di sendok," lanjut Tao memperagakan memakai garpu, menyapu pinggir-pinggir sendok yang lengket dengan nasi. Kris pun ikut melakukannya.

"Kalau sudah, kau tiup seperti ini kalau masih panas. Huuff...", jelas Tao sambil meniup pelan nasi goreng tersebut. Lalu memasukkannya pada mulutnya.

Kris yang melihat Tao meniup makanannya merasakan desiran aneh pada dirinya. Terutama saat Tao tersenyum mengunyah makanannya.

Tao yang merasa diperhatikan, melirik Kris yang memandangnya –err... agak berbeda? "Kau kenapa Kris?", tanya Tao heran. Terlihat beberapa butir nasi di sekitar bibir _kissable_ Tao.

Kris meletakkan sendok dan garpunya di kedua sisi piring tersebut. Menatap Tao intens, memiringkan kepalanya dan menjilat sisa nasi di dekat bibir Tao.

**DEGG...**

Entah sadar atau tidak Kris melakukannya, Tao yang diperlakukan seperti itu oleh Kris, membelalakkan matanya dan tidak percaya.

.

.

_**To Be Continued.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_


	3. Chapter 3

Entah sadar atau tidak Kris melakukannya, Tao yang diperlakukan begitu oleh Kris membulatkan matanya dan wajahnya memerah padam. Kris yang menjilat bibir Tao sekilas itu memasang wajah tanpa dosa.

.

.

**My Lovely Dragon**

**Chapter 3 **

**Cast : Huang Zi Tao, Li Jia Heng / Kris**

**Genre : Romance**

**Rating : T +**

**Disclaimer : All story is Mine, but the casts are belong to theyself.**

**Note : Don't Like Don't Read. NO Flame, NO Bash, NO Plagiator, please ^^**

**Happy Reading~**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Kejadian tak terduga terjadi begitu saja di hadapan Tao. Kris, boneka naga itu dengan gampangnya menjilat bibirnya. Meski hanya sekilas. Tapi itu cukup untuk membuat Tao kaget setengah mati dan tak berkutik. Wajah Kris yang begitu putih dan tampan dengan ekspresi datarnya bisa berbuat begitu dalam wujud manusia.

Tao menelungkupkan wajahnya ke bantalnya. Ia berbaring dan menghentak-hentakkan kakinya gusar. Mukanya memerah padam mengingat kejadian Kris tadi di ruang makan. Tao tak bisa berpikir dengan tenang. Ini hari pertamanya membeli boneka itu dan semuanya terjadi dengan alami. Ia tak habis pikir. Selain di dongeng ataupun, Tao tak pernah menyangka bahwa boneka bisa berubah menjadi manusia.

"Arrgh! _Eotthokke_? Aku tak bisa menghadap Kris sekarang! Padahal...padahal dia bonekaku sendiri...", gumam Tao.

Setelah Kris menjilat bibirnya, suasana berubah menjadi canggung dan mereka makan dengan diam. Tao tak pernah suka suasana itu. Tapi ia harus menahannya karena yang melakukannya adalah bonekanya yang tak tahu apa-apa. Tao tak bisa memarahi atau membentaknya. Karena ia tak mengerti apa-apa.

**Tok tok!**

"Tao, boleh aku masuk?" Suara _husk_y Kris sang naganya terdengar tenang di telinga Tao. Membuatnya tersentak dan berdiri. Ia memang bilang untuk mengetuk dulu sebelum masuk dan Kris benar-benar melakukannya. Patuh.

"Y-ya, masuklah," balas Tao gugup. Ia segera duduk di tengah kasurnya. Membiarkan Kris masuk dan ikut duduk di hadapannya.

Tao mengangkat kakinya ke depan dada dan tangannya memeluk kakinya. Kepalanya ia sandarkan di atas lututnya. Ia menatap heran Kris yang masih dengan wajah stoic datarnya. "Ada apa Kris?"

Kris tak bergeming. Ia menatap intens mata Tao yang bermata panda itu.

Tao menghela nafas berat. Berusaha menenangkan hatinya yang tak keruan sejak tadi. "Kalau tak ada yang ingin kau bicarakan, biarkan aku bertanya dan jawab setahu dirimu," titah Tao.

"Baiklah."

Tao semakin heran. Banyak sekali pertanyaan yang berkelebat di kepalanya. Ia ingin menanyakan semuanya, tapi akhirnya Tao memutuskan untuk menanyakan hal yang paling penting.

"Kris, tadi kau bilang kau bisa berubah dengan satu-satunya cara itu...", mulai Tao

"Ya. Lalu?"

Tao menggigit bibirnya. Ia nyaris tak sanggup menanyakannya. "Bagaimana...kalau ketika aku melakukannya, gagal?" Setelah Tao mengatakannya, tak ada reaksi dari Kris.

Tao meneguk liurnya dengan susah payah. Wajahnya bersemu merah. Ia ingin Kris kembali menjadi boneka dan memperlakukannya layaknya boneka yang lain. Tapi, kalau itu caranya...

"Kau mau membuktikan kalau aku benar, Tao?" Kris mengangkat kepala Tao yang tertunduk sedari tadi. Membuat kedua manik mata mereka saling bertemu. Mata Tao terlihat ragu. Ia belum pernah berciuman sebelumnya dengan _yeoja_, belum pernah berpacaran, apalagi dengan _namja_!

Mencium Kris sama saja dengan merebut _first kissnya_. Meski ia boneka, kalau dalam wujud manusia sama saja bohong. Tao terlalu polos dan tak pernah tertarik dengan hubungan seperti itu. Sekarang? Ia harus melakukannya dengan _namja_ naga itu!

Kris semakin mendekatkan kedua tubuh mereka, membuat Tao tersudut dan punggungnya menyentuh dinding kasurnya. Tao terlihat takut. Ia tak pernah melakukan ini sebelumnya. "Kalau kau tak mau...aku yang akan melakukannya." Belum sempat Tao bereaksi, sebuah benda kenyal nan hangat menyentuh bibirnya yang ranum. Bibir Kris.

Tao membelalakkan matanya. Bibir Kris yang membungkam mulutnya terasa manis mint dan hangat. Tubuh Tao memanas seketika. Melupakan segalanya. Kepalanya kosong. Saat itu juga, tubuh Kris pun berubah.

**PUNK!**

Seperti ada asap kecil, tubuh Kris langsung berubah menjadi boneka naga lagi seperti semula. Percaya atau tidak, Kris benar-benar kembali menjadi boneka naga yang terlihat arogan dengan bulu merah halus nan lembutnya, juga bola matanya yang semerah darah.

Tao tersentak. Ia melihat Kris yang berubah kembali menjadi boneka, membuat pakaian yang tadi dipakainya menutupi segala tubuhnya. Termasuk kepalanya. Tao yang kaget sontak membuka baju itu dan mendapati Kris sepenuhnya dalam wujud boneka layaknya pertama kali ia membelinya.

"K-Kris?"

"**Bagaimana? Kau percaya sekarang?",** sebuah suara tak asing terdengar di kepalanya. Tao terkejut. "Kau... bisa bicara? Dalam wujud boneka?"

"**Ani. Aku bicara melalui telepati. Bukankah suaranya dari kepalamu? Bukan telingamu, Tao.", **balas Kris.

"_Te—telepati!?",_ batin Tao. **"Ya, telepati. Kau berpikir aku tak mengetahui isi pikiranmu? Sekarang kau pasti bertanya-tanya kenapa telepati bisa terjadi bukan?",** tutur Kris yang kembali terdengar di kepalanya.

Tao tercengang ketika Kris membaca pikirannya. _"Da-daebak! Jadi aku tak perlu bicara atau menghubungimu kalau dalam jarak jauh, dan tanpa bicara dalam jarak dekat juga!?",_ pikir Tao.

"**Ya. Benar. Dan aku mendengarnya. Selama itu ditujukan untukku, Tao. Dan yang penting, hanya kau yang bisa karena kau yang membeliku juga memberiku nama."**

Mata Tao berbinar-binar. Ia lupa kalau tadi Kris menciumnya. Ia sekarang hanya senang karena bisa berbicara dengan bonekanya. Bahkan telepati. Bagaikan mimpi, Tao saking senangnya mengangkat Kris sang boneka naga dan memeluknya erat.

"_Daeebaakk!_ Ini pertama kalinya aku mendapati boneka bicara melalui telepati! Kris, _jjaaaang!",_ seru Tao memeluk Kris seperti memeluk boneka lainnya.

"**Ah, jinjjayo? Jadi kau beruntung punya aku?",** kata Kris dalam telepatinya.

"_Eoh_! Sangat! Aku juga senang punya teman bicara di rumah! Tapi... apa kau bisa merasa sesak saat kupeluk seperti ini, Kris? Dalam wujud boneka?", tanyanya menatap Kris, mendudukkan boneka naga besar itu di kasurnya.

"**Tidak. Saat menjadi boneka, aku tetaplah boneka. Hanya saat menjadi manusia saja aku bisa merasakannya. Lagi pula, kau bicara lewat telepati saja. Tak usah langsung bicara,"** balas Kris.

"Hehe... Aku terbiasa bicara sendiri. Bukan dari pikiran. Tenang saja, aku akan lewat pikiran sesuai keadaan dan tempat." Tao tersenyum sumringah. Dalam hati Kris, hatinya terasa hangat dan senang. Sayangnya, Tao tak bisa melihat berbagai ekspresi Kris saat dalam wujud boneka.

"**Baguslah kalau begitu..."**

Tao yang kelewat senang melupakan segalanya. Ia lantas memeluk Kris sang boneka naga besar itu dan kembali mencium bibir boneka itu tanpa disadarinya. Membuat sang boneka kembali berubah menjadi wujud manusia.

**PUNK!**

"E-EEH!? Kok..?" Tao kekalapan. Saat melihat Kris, barulah ia sadar dan ingat kalau Kris berubah menjadi boneka saat ia menciumnya. Wajahnya sontak langsung memerah. Mengingat Kris berubah tanpa memakai sehelai benang pun.

"Apa aku belum bilang kalau aku bisa berubah kembali manusia saat kau menciumku lagi, Tao?"

Tao menutup wajahnya yang memerah itu dengan bantal miliknya. "AKU LUPAA!", serunya. Membuat Kris terheran-heran. Boneka yang menjadi manusia dan begitu polos, tak mengetahui apapun.

.

.

.

_**To Be Continued...**_

.

.

.


End file.
